Fighting for Love or Hate
by RyuChan444
Summary: Story takes place in ep 80 in later chapters: What if Sesshoumaru had a servent before Jaken? And what would happen when Jaken tried to get rid of his old servent?


here's a new story for ya'll. ^^ this story just suddenly came to me and i couldn't help but to post it. lol well, enjoy the new story!   
  
Vocab.  
  
Ano ~ Excuse me, um, uh, etc.  
  
Sama ~ Lord, Master, etc.  
  
Matte ~ wait  
  
Arigato gozaimasu ~ Thank you very much  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fighting for Hate or Love  
  
*Chapter One*  
  
On a dark and clear night, two lone figures walked through a quiet field while the wind whistled through the blades of grass. The stars blinking ever so slightly. The moon shining as if there was no tomorrow. Even though the moon was bright, it was still too dark to see.  
  
"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama." a voice said behind the one known as Sesshoumaru-sama in the field.  
  
"What is it, Ryu?" Sesshoumaru asked as he continued his way through the field.   
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Ryu asked in a faint, small, voice. She did not want to ask Sesshoumaru that question, but she was just very curious about where they were going and what they were planning to do. Each and every step she took, gave her the idea that Sesshoumaru did not want to answer that question. 'Why do I get the feeling that I should've kept my big mouth shut?'  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and turned around to look Ryu straight in the eye. He didn't say anything for a while, he just studied her features for a while. Long, brown hair flowing in the wind; dark, sapphire eyes shining brighter than the sun itself; her purple kimono strecthing at the end making it look more like a fancy item to wear along with the blue under shirt. Ryu's two slites of hair resting on her shoulders were the same length as the rest of her hair.   
  
"We're searching for the tessaiga, the sword that my father had forged from one of his own fangs, but in order to find it, we need to find the staff of heads, and that's where you come in..., I'll need you to use a staff to help locate the sword." Sesshoumaru said softly. He knew that he had started to like Ryu, but he didn't know that the fact that he really loved her yet. That, he would discover a little later.  
  
"Okay, I'll do my best, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ryu said softly with a faint smile on her face. Sesshoumaru was surprised at this point, but he did not show it. Whenever he experienced emotion, he would hide it easily; but it was difficult for him to hide it around Ryu. He didn't know why exactly, but he just didn't want to show any emotion at all.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking again, with Ryu following him like always. But as he walked, he could feel Ryu's soft, gentle gaze completely focused on him. Why was he feeling this way? Why did he always try to hide his emotions from everyone? Even Ryu? Right now, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do at this point. The only emotion that he had ever shown was just a faint smile, nothing more. Even when he first meet her on that fateful day.  
  
Ryu wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but all she knew was that she had meet Sesshoumaru only about a month ago. Ryu pondered on the thought of how they met and gave a faint, and unnoticable, smile as she refreshed her memory on what happened that day.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
Ryu ran as fast as she could through the forest. Even though she was a dragon, she could not fight back. The demon that was after her had cast a spell on her that made her stay in her human form for as long as he wanted to. The only thing that she could do was to just use her claws to fight off the demon, but she was too small. The demon was tens times bigger than her and the reason that he was after her was because he was a dragon-eater. It was his natural habitat to hunt down and eat dragons in they're human form.   
  
Ryu ran faster and faster but the demon was only getting closer and closer. Then, before she knew it, she had tripped over a rock that was in her way and she tumbled to the ground with extreme pain. She was too afraid to look back at the demon that was coming at her, so she did not look back. All she did was wait..., wait for the demon to make the blow. Only, instead of feeling the demon attacking her, she only heard something fall to the ground. She looked back.  
  
A lone figure stood just behind the demon that was now lying dead on the ground and then started to walk around the demon and past Ryu.  
  
"M-MATTE!!" Ryu panted as she quickly got to her feet and started to follow the demon that had just saved her life. The demon did not stop. His long silver hair flowing gracefully in the wind as he just continued walking.   
  
"Ano..., arigato gozaimasu, for saving my life." It was then, when Sesshoumaru stopped. "Is it okay, if I can ask for your name?" Ryu continued. He just looked at her with no emotion.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." he said and then continued walking. Ryu just watched him as he walked slowly away from her.  
  
"...Sesshoumaru-sama..." Ryu said softly as she just watched Sesshoumaru's retreating form. She then turned to look at the demon that Sesshoumaru had killed and then back to Sesshoumaru. It was then that she decided that she would go with Sesshoumaru instead of on her own. She started out in a walk towards Sesshoumaru and then into a jog. When she caught up with him, Sesshoumaru just watched her as she just suddenly appeared by his side.   
  
"If it's okay with you, can I be your loyal servant in return for saving my life?" Ryu asked, looking down at the ground while she and Sesshoumaru walked though the field. Ryu waited patiently for his answer, and the longer she waited, the more she thought that she was going to say 'no'. She could feel him staring at her while they walked and it just made her seriously nervious.   
  
"...Do as you wish..." was all that Sesshoumaru said before he shifted his gaze back to the field in front of him. Ryu's eyes showed totally happiness in them as soon as he told her that she was welcomed to do so, so she sound a faint smile. She knew that from that moment she would never feel alone anymore.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
'I remember perfectly..., ever since I meet Sesshoumaru-sama, I knew that I would eventually grow attached to him. I guess..., that that means I like him more than any average guy. But I just wish that he would at least a little bit of emotion towards me. But there was that demon that had attacked me..., his spell, it still hasn't worn off..., and if it doesn't wear off some... then I'm stuck in my human form..... Good. I never wanted to be a dragon anyway. I was always treated as an outcast, until I meet Sesshoumaru-sama.'   
  
It was then, when Sesshoumaru and Ryu came across a field with tons of little toad demons being attacked by a even bigger demon. The large demon had grabbed one of the toad demons who was wearing a small black hat with a brown outfit. Ryu soon remembered that they wear in the same postion she was in only a month ago. Ryu looked at Sesshoumaru who was just glaring at the demon that was just about to kill the little toad demon and said, "Move." Ryu looked from Sesshoumaru to the demon who was just completely ignoring Sesshoumaru.  
  
At that very moment, Sesshoumaru used his whip and sliced the demon in two, right when it was about to kill the toad demon. As the toad demon fell to the ground, it yelped as it saw Sesshoumaru. "M-M-M-MAKE WAY!! LET HIM PASS!!" was all the toad demon said as Sesshoumaru and Ryu started to walked through the crowd of toad demons. Although the one that told everyone to make way started to follow Sesshoumaru and Ryu.  
  
"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama, is it okay to just let that toad demon follow us?" Ryu asked is a soft whisper.  
  
"Hmph, why not, you were the exact same, only more special." Sesshoumaru said with a small smile. Ryu noticed that smile, and she couldn't believe herself, Sesshoumaru-sama was actually smiling. Ryu thought that seeing him smile was the best thing that ever happened, so in return, she smiled as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well, there's that chapter done! ^.^ please r&r. 


End file.
